


罂粟3

by taosan



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taosan/pseuds/taosan





	罂粟3

接到总悟的短信已经是学期中了，这之前两个人都没有再见面，就像两滴水融回了大海。“番长，你又发什么疯？”阿伏兔看着摸了手机查看消息之后不顾还在上课的情况直接跑出去的神威，捏着嗓子喊他。“晚上你自己回吧。”神威回头，也捏着嗓子回他。真是的，都在上课时间突然站起来跑掉，说话还用得着小心翼翼的吗？那傻孩子已经跑远了，阿伏兔也只能在心里吐槽。  
神威跑到消息里提到的地方了，是实验楼里的厕所，因为是上课时间，加上期中很少有实验课，整个楼安安静静的，只有他想念很久的人在里面。“是想我了吗？”神威到了那里时总悟已经在了，他看着总悟把本就松松垮垮的领带拆开。“我找你来可不是闲聊的。”听到这句话，神威笑了起来。“我是没想到你这么心急。”然后就被总悟刚脱下来的外套砸到了脸上。“不要笑得那么恶心。”神威把外套拿下来挂在一旁。“我劝你还是省点力气吧。”神威向前走几步靠近了还在脱衣服的总悟，用手遮住了那双从一见面就不停勾引着自己的微红眼眸。“免得一会儿被我操的喊都喊不出。”  
被挡住了视线的总悟用手去抓神威的手，却又被反抓住。神威捏出总悟的两根手指，带到嘴边亲了一下。“别这么暴力，都说了留点力气。”神威张开嘴把那两根手指含了进去，滑润的舌头抵着两根手指吸吮。总悟蜷缩着手指想逃避这暧昧，却在你追我赶中变了味道，好像有意挑逗般。等神威吐出那两根手指时，上面已经沾满了口水。“你这么色情，天生就应该被人干的。”挡住了总悟挥过来的手，继续说。“在第一次上你的时候就这么认为了，当时你痛得喊不出来，还在迎合我，真骚。”  
啪，清脆的声音在狭小的隔间里回荡。少年本来白嫩的脸上立刻浮现了清晰的指印，不一会儿就红肿起来了。神威理了一下被带乱了的头发，拿那条刚从总悟脖子上解下来的领带捆住了它主人的双手。“今天，就在这里，做我的狗怎么样？”神威抬起头来，看向总悟的眼睛里翻涌着嗜血和欲望。“你最好不要答应，我喜欢会反抗的玩具。”总悟被捆住了双手，身体不由自主地颤抖着。“怎么可能？”就像神威设想的一样，轻蔑的话语从总悟那张形状好看的嘴中传出，他笑了出来。‘真好。’  
他手下不客气的把总悟翻过身去，背对着自己。然后拽下了总悟已经压得皱巴巴的裤子，看到了他每一个晚上都会梦到的小穴，那里等待着自己去扩张。神威再一次含住了手指，这次是自己的。等不了那么长时间了，神威在手指上微微带了点唾液的时候就抽了出来，转而直接插到了总悟的后穴里。他直接用了三根手指，他希望总悟不受伤，但也同样希望他疼，最好是能哭出来。  
被这样粗鲁的对待，总悟也没哭出来让神威如愿以偿。他只是背脊弓起，用一种令自己感到安全的姿势面对这种对待，却不曾想这姿势把屁股更往神威的胯下送。“真热情。”神威随意扩张了几下后就把手指抽了出来，他向来没有那么多的耐心。神威掏出了自己的肉棒，对着总悟的后穴一插到底。“这么多天，想我了吗？”  
总悟听到了这句话，他不会去回答，神威也知道等不到这个回答。总悟只感受着神威捏着自己的臀瓣，不断干脆地抽离又深捅进去。这样的整根进整根抽很快就顶地总悟伏在马桶上呻吟不停。  
空窗期说长不长说短不短，正是总悟快要忘记内里被填满感觉的时候。这一次和第一次有着明显不同的感受，被开发过一次的身体学会了自己找状态，每一次抽插都有新感觉。进入的时候被塞满，抽出来又被划过敏感点。如果非要总悟形容的话，像微风拂过海面时随遇而安的小船，每一次海水都没有很激烈，但确实，每一次水面都更逼近自己。  
明显，神威也发现了这次的不同。“你的身体已经习惯我了，真是足够淫荡。”他咬着总悟的耳垂说，“但是做我的狗还是不太合格。”为了防止总悟的激烈挣扎，神威先他一步重重的顶了胯，他趴在总悟身上喷吐着灼热的气息，把那句话补充完整。“做狗应该叫出来，你试一试，我想听。”  
总悟不想随他的意，两个人在一起的时候，自己总是占下风的那个，这样很不正常，自己不应该是这个样子的。  
神威不知道他的内心挣扎，他只知道，总悟没有按照自己的话去做，需要一点儿小小的惩罚。于是他的手摸到了总悟身前，捏住了乳头，他能想象到那个原本颜色浅淡的乳头在自己的大力拉扯下上色的样子，他每一个晚上都会幻想这样的事。想到这里，神威胯下的动作更大力了，他往前重重的挺动，让自己形状饱满的几把插到总悟肠道深处，感受到那里的蠕动再整根拔出。  
“慢一点儿…轻一……点儿…”快到极致了，每一个敏感点都被擦过，也许自己要被干死在这里了，真是不体面的死法。“你知道应该说什么的。”神威就在总悟脑子里胡思乱想的时候强势地插话进来。“我不……知道。”总悟在喘息中勉强挤出了四个字。“你是谁？”怕总悟头昏脑涨不理解，神威重复了一遍。“你是我的谁？”总悟马上就明白了，他咬着下唇，执意不肯说出那句话。这样却只能换来神威更粗鲁的对待。自己是真的沦陷了。  
总悟感受着身后一下一下，只重不轻的玩弄，他无意识的吞咽了一下，生涩地开口说出那句话。“我是……神威的…狗。”说出这句话时候，神威也到达了巅峰，他把性器从总悟的身体里抽出来，射在了他的后腰上，用手一抹，把精液全部涂到了总悟的腰窝处。“重新见面之后，可算说了一句我喜欢的话。”


End file.
